


One Direction Art-trading cards.

by Bethann



Series: Art Trading Cards  ACEO [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, art trading cards, hand drawing, miniature art, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a story, but since this site supports art, i thought someone might like to take a look!  Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Direction Art-trading cards.

These are art trading cards. ACEO stands for art cards editions and originals. What makes them unique is that they are hand drawn by me with mechanical pencils on 2.5x3.5 inch cards (the size of a baseball card. 

These images are actual size!

 

 

 

 

  
These are art trading cards. ACEO stands for art cards editions and originals. What makes them unique is that they are hand drawn by me with mechanical pencils on 2.5x3.5 inch cards (the size of a baseball card. 

 


End file.
